Warmth
by KetchCullen
Summary: This story is in replace of Breaking Dawn. What happens after Bella is changed and she suddenly realizes the Cullens aren't exactly who they portray to be. AU. A little OOC. This isn't your typical happy story -- consider yourself warned. :-
1. Author's Note

**Authors' Note: **Hi there! Sorry to tease, but this isn't the first chapter...yet...SOON!

Welcome to a collaborative work produced by Kay-masen and myself. We LOOOVE to read fanfics and sometimes we enjoy writing our own. We started one (ironically entitled _Starting Over_) but, because of me, it disappeared into fandom. Maybe one day we'll go back to it?

But that is neither here nor there. This, my fanfic friends, is all about the dark-side of vampirism.

So. Please. Run away now if you love butterflies, flowers and cupcakes. This is supposed to be hard to read. As much as we LOOOVE fluff, we also love drama. And this...is it.

There will be a lemon or two in this story -- just a lil' FYI.

**Disclaimer** -- all of these characters and yummy goodness belong to Stephanie Meyers

Now...on to the Prologue...


	2. Prologue

**AN: **Here's the beginning of the beginning! This is just the prologue, but there's so much more to come!

* * *

I willed the need to sleep. That's all I wanted to occupy my mind. Sleep. Precious relaxation, taking me to places that could never exist in the real world.

Goddamn the luck.

I bore holes into the ceiling above me, blinking only out of habit. My head was wracked with the visions I had just witnessed. There was the soft ticking from the clock on the wall, barely audible to a human's ear. But I wasn't a human anymore. And there was nothing that would ever change that.

Forever.

I blinked once more, breathing deep into my lungs, trying to fill the hole in my chest.

My mouth gaped, quiet sobs hitching my breath as reality set in.

_What. The. Fuck.  
_

I heard the door squeak slightly, sensing the familiar scent. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts float away into the quiet of the evening. I didn't move. I didn't speak.

Her grin quickly turned into a crooked smile before being completely wiped away. She took a quick, shallow breath and then spoke.

"Oh, shit. You know…."

* * *

**PLEASE Review!!** It'll make the updates, oh so much faster! Plus it'll let us know if this sucks! :-)


	3. Chapter One The Beginning

**A/N: Welcome back! **We didn't get many reviews for the Prologue...soooo...maybe this will get those reviews moving? We just want to make sure we're not writing crap...so...BRING IT ON! :-)

Hug and kisses...and some chocolate cake.

* * *

_20 years earlier..._

Being a human married to a vampire was everything I had hoped it would be. After returning from our honeymoon, Edward and I settled back in Forks to wait until it was time to move to New Hampshire. We were sticking with the plan of my attending school at Dartmouth for couple of semesters before he turned me, it being easier to fake my death if I was in another city across the country, and keeping with Edward's insistence that I have as many "human experiences" as possible before condemning myself to that life, as he put it.

We found a beautiful little loft apartment in a complex where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett also found places. Carlisle and Esme found a gorgeous home in Hampton Beach, about two hours away by normal human times, but barely the blink of an eye by vampire standards. They settled in and Esme began remodeling almost immediately.

There are so many things I remember from that first year of being married - the late nights with the whole family sitting out on the beach, crazy shopping sprees with Alice, Edward adjusting to living with a human for the first time in 100 years, christening our new apartment without feeling like everyone was listening.

Attending Dartmouth was thrilling. I hadn't been able to think about anything but marrying Edward and being with Edward for so long, that it was nice to soak in a new experience without the thought of him leaving me constantly on my mind. There was one last step to take, of course, but he had committed to me in front of our friends, family and God, and for the next few months, it was more than enough for me. I knew the change was coming and it kept me settled and focused.

Besides, once we made love for the first time, it seemed as if Edward just couldn't get enough of my body - and that did wonders for my self esteem. The sounds of pleasure he would make while we were together were always followed with words of worship - how fragile, warm and soft I was. He would lay on me afterwards, his head on my chest, and listen to my heartbeat for hours while I slept, sometimes waking me up to take me again and again, reveling in the closeness of our bodies, the flush on my skin, the new feelings and experiences.

One of his favorite things to do was start a roaring fire in the loft's fireplace, draw me a steaming hot bath, and then have his way with me under the comforters on the rug in front of the hearth. He would lick the salty sweat off my skin, drinking me like a fine wine, whispering my name and "warm, so warm" over and over again as he brought me to new heights of ecstasy. Always taking his time, being very, very gentle with me. If he left even the slightest bruise he would mope for the longest time. It got to the point where I would fantasize about how he would, just once, be rough with me, forceful even, taking me from behind with a growl and a thrust that literally lifted me off the bed or floor or wherever - I wasn't picky - the desire to see him lose a little bit of control was sometimes overwhelming.

Life was peachy and wonderful and carried on like life does when there's no tragedy to stop you in your tracks. I was living the newlywed's dream.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Let us know and hit that review button!!!


	4. Chapter Two Changes

**A/N: **Good afternooooon, my babies! Welcome back. Hasn't been too long, has it? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter -- it definitely took us down right into the story. But this, my dear friends, will take us to the real meat of the story -- Bella's _real_ transformation -- according to us. Enjoy!

* * *

Just before my 21st birthday, Edward and I decided that it was time. I was starting to age more and couldn't bear the thought of looking older than my husband. I was ready to finally become a vampire – become one with my husband.

We decided it would be best to keep this as a family affair. All The Cullens surrounding us, supporting me during my transformation. Secretly, I knew they were really coming for Edward's sake. The Cullen family saw he was fighting an internal battle to keep me human. A battle he was losing. But it was time. And he had to understand the implications of our relationship as well as what the Volturi had in store for us if we continued our human-vampire marriage.

It was two weeks before the fall semester began at Dartmouth. We figured this would be the perfect opportunity to devise my own human death. It wasn't hard to do, especially with the help of six cunning vampires. I simply was at the wrong place at the wrong time. A car accident, easily convincing with the amount of damage The Cullens had created. Along with a fire that burned through the night, my 'remains' would be completely unidentifiable.

We had settled on the transformation to take place in a room at Carlisle and Esme's home. It almost felt as if it was a séance the way Alice and Esme had decorated. I was laid upon a rather hard surface draped in red Italian silk. Candles surrounded the block where I lay, light dimly flickering off the faces of what I was about to become. Edward knelt next to me, holding my hand, his eyes focused on my chest, listening intently to the sound of my heartbeat. It was slow and uniform, which was inconsistent with the tension in the room.

After processing the room, I realized the setup wasn't for me. It was all for The Cullens. Each of them had been transformed in the heat of the moment, none choosing their fate to become a vampire. I was an entirely different circumstance. I not only wanted to become a vampire; I needed to become one. I had fallen in love with nature's own enemy. And there was no way to turn back. Especially now.

Edward's eyes had turned dark these past few days. I encouraged him to speak to me, to tell me how he felt about this. But he stayed mute. I could see through his mannerisms, feeling like our world was suddenly changing. In my case, this was undeniably for the better. In his… I just wasn't sure anymore. And I wasn't going to know until after the transformation.

Carlisle stood at the foot of the box, overlooking his family like a proud father. Esme clutched her hands tightly against her chin, gently smiling towards me. Jasper stayed close to the wall, producing waves of calm over us, but keeping his distance. Emmett stood behind Edward, prepared to pull him off, if something should happen. Alice stood on the opposite of Edward, twirling her hair in her fingers displaying the largest grin across her face. Rosalie…was nowhere to be found.

And then there was my husband, my beautiful man. He seemed to look through me, although his face was soft and reassuring. It was as if he wasn't really with me, but I didn't have time to worry. As long as he went through with this, then everything would be perfect. The way it should be. Forever.

Carlisle tilted his head, gesturing towards Edward that all of us were ready. My eyes flittered from person-to-person as I felt Edward's cold hands wrap around my waist. He lifted my body as he placed his head against my chest. If he could weep, my shirt would've been flooded. He lifted his hands to cup my face and looked deeply into my eyes, giving me quick stolen kisses. As he hugged my human body one last time, I focused my attention to everyone that had come tonight. As I felt the quick piercing of my skin, a burning fire spreading across my back, I noticed the faces of those I loved turn into something…darker. I couldn't be sure if it was from the shear pain that impaired my vision or if, for the first time, I was truly seeing The Cullen family for what they really were. Their faces twisted at the sight of my blood dripping down the front of my shirt, their eyes turning a deep crimson, their mouths coated in venom.

Then everything I knew went black.

* * *

**A/N: **K. What'd you think, eh? Eh? Eh?!?! Now go review!! Pleeease :-)


End file.
